1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a digital copying machine capable of printing page information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a digital copying machine which has information processing means for digital processing and outputting image information of an original entered from a scanner or the like, and which copies the image information of the original onto a recording sheet on the basis of the output of the information processing means, has been conventionally known in general.
In such a digital copying machine, the page number is not recorded on the recording sheet itself used for copying when page information of the original image is available. It was therefore necessary to record the page number on the recording sheet manually.
To solve this problem, a copying machine is proposed in which page information is managed by control means in the copying machine and the page information is printed together with the recording sheet. An image processing apparatus capable of printing page information is thus proposed.
In the above-mentioned conventional digital copying machine, it is conceivable that the function of printing the page number is often used when there are a plurality of entered originals. When a user wishes to enter the original sheet by sheet for an original that is composed of a plurality of pages, or when the user is obliged to do so, however, there is a risk that a desired page number, such as the starting page number, cannot be validated.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an apparatus making it possible to process some bundles of originals each composed of a plurality of pages by treating them as one-by-one-entered originals would be conceivable. In such an apparatus, however, when conducting page printing, the user must perform an operation to validate the printing function for each run of inputting a sheet of the original, perhaps posing the problem of complicated operation.